Broken Plans
by A Lady of Time
Summary: Every family has their secrets - some hidden that they protect no matter what the cost, and they don't realise the consequences until the time when there is no going back AU
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_A shadow had been stalking the Potters for the last 4 years. It was a subtle nag at the back of their mind, that they had done their best to ignore, and so far they had done just that - but nothing is forgotten forever sooner or later someone remembers and the danger becomes just that again._

_James Potter was a successful Auror and with his partner, his best friend Sirius Black they had put away some of the worst criminals that had been around in the wizarding world for years. By them doing this they had both gained some enemies that no one would want. They were the families of all the old families with the big vaults and the old lines- very much like James and Sirius themselves. However these criminals were the ones that believed in blood purity and status that most people had discarded with the moving times_

_Lily Potter was a Healer who was slowly moving up the ranks. She specialised in children and she was very popular with both the staff and the patients. Lily had the right temperament to be a Children's Healer - she was kind, patient and always wore a smile. Even if she was upset or tired or just fed up she never showed it because it was common knowledge, within the practice, that children had a sixth sense when it came to these things and could easily pick them up_

_Together they were happy and their young son Harry was the icing on the cake. They lived in a comfortable house in Godrics Hollow that had been in James' families for hundreds of years. It was on the 11th July when James' past finally caught up with them._

* * *

_He stood outside the Potter's house. The longer he stared at it the more he loathed them and their pathetically perfect life, the loving mother, caring father and adorable toddler. He hated it and he hated them especially James Potter. Even in his head he spat the name. That man had made him rot in his cell for 10 years - 10 years to plan his revenge to take his life just like he had taken his. Who would want to associate with an ex convict now? No one that's who._

_He slowly walked towards the gate not wanting to attract anyone's attention. His navy rope hood pulled over his face would attract little attention as Godrics Hollow was know as one of the many wizarding villages. The gate opened silently and he crept to the front step looking left and right before he murmured "Alohamora". The door unlocked and he pushed it open. 'Stupid man' he thought, 'an Auror should have better sense then to leave his house unwarded and not have his door protected against magic' - this thought made the man smirk a dead smile._

_He silently entered the house. It was a cosy hallway painted a warm brown with pictures - both magical and muggle, lining the walls. A door to his right was ajar and he entered not even bothering to cast a dissolution spell - he wanted his face to be the last one Potter saw before he left the Earth for good. Luck was on his side, Potter was sitting in an arm chair facing the door. He looked up with a smile on his face expecting some one else put it soon fell when he glimpsed the face under the hood._

_"You!" James exclaimed_  
_"Surprise, did you miss me?" before James could move let alone move the man had him disarmed and bound with a silencing charm placed on him as not to alert his stupid wife. Everyone knew she was a skilled duelist - 'for a healer anyway' he thought. The man had wanted to kill Potter and leave but in a twisted stroke of inspiration he decided to kill his filthy mudblood wife and his bastard son - they were both an insult to the pureblood name. He wanted Potter to be broken and alone when he finally took mercy on him and ended his sorry excuse of a life_

_The door opened and Lily entered the room carrying a mug and a plate of biscuits and was saying "James I made you a cup of tea and I thought we'd give these new biscuit's a try bec…." she trailed off when she saw the scene before her. Quick as a flash the man spun around and murmured the two words no one in the wizarding world wanted said to them "Avarda Kedarva". The green jet of light flew towards her fast as lightning and hit its mark and Lily dropped lifeless to the floor. The cup and saucer hit the ground just before her with a loud smash and her lifeless green eyes stared unseeing at her husband._

_The killer turned around slowly revelling in the thrill of the kill and the satisfaction of the look of sheer pain and horror on Potter's face as he just stared and stared at his wife unblinkingly, like this was all just one big dream and Lily would wake up. The man had no words for him - well no words that Potter would want to hear. His words involved the painful, hurtful spell kind of words. He was going to make Potter wordlessly scream and plead for death after he had also murdered the child. He directed a cruel smile towards James that showed him all his intentions and by the renewed horror in his eyes the killer knew he understood. He began to walk to the door ready to go up stairs when he heard a sound that he wasn't meant to hear - the sound of the floo. The voice that followed the sound made his blood boil even more_

_"Hello, James, Lily? Anyone in?" Sirius Black - he should have known. He was panicking now this wasn't what was meant to happen, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fulfil his plan, he quickly spun towards Potter and shot the killing curse at him, after all this had been is main aim, he would at least do this before he fled. Potter relaxed dead in his chair still bound, and the killer spun on his heel and disappeared just before Sirius entered the room and saw his two friends dead._

_The killers only thought when he arrived back at his home was that he would be back for that child even if he had to bide his time and wait years, he would kill him and finish the work he had started ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter - this is a bit of a filler hope you all enjoy it**

**I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

The welcoming feast was in full swing. The first years had been sorted and Professor Dumbledore had made his welcoming speech explaining the dangers in the school- again. After hearing the speech seven times it did tend to get a bit repetitive.

Tracey Davis was seventeen with long wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes - she had the classic type of beauty, it was subtle and her eyes were kind and welcoming, a rare trait within Slytherin even after most of that blood purity nonsense had been abolished. Tracey was proof of that, one of her best friends was a muggleborn and a Gryffindor . This was her last year at Hogwarts and she wanted to make this one count . She wasn't full of herself or anything but Tracey knew she was clever and she did well in all her subjects but she never applied herself - something that Hermione was forever nagging her about. This year she would be different, this year she would make a change.

Tracey glanced at her best friend and fellow housemate Daphne, and they smiled at each other. It felt great to see all her friends again, the past summer had seemed even longer then the others because she had spent the whole summer with her family at her Grandparents house in Germany. She had returned two days before 1st September so there had been no time to see her friends before the school year started. If Tracey was honest with herself she didn't have may friends, she wasn't that out going type but the close friends she did have she would happily die for.

The rest of her fellow Slytherin's were all in their own little groups and she had known most of them before she had joined Hogwarts. She was part of an old family and they still held on to some of the old beliefs. They still liked to flaunt their vast wealth and throw parties that they always wanted to be the talk of the social calendar. There was Blaise Zabini who's mother every one knew to avoid unless you wanted to find you're vault considerably lighter, Draco Malfoy - full of himself but if you caught him in the right mood could in actual fact be quite a laugh and good to talk to. But that was rare. Theodore Nott was one of his best friends and if you summed him up in one word it would be a charmer. Then there was Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, how they had gotten into Slytherin still baffled her, in her opinion they would've been more suited in Hufflepuff. The girls were in a minority in their year not that this bothered her much, she mostly got on with the girls in her dorm and they had had some laughs but they weren't as close as they could be. Pansy Parkinson she liked, she was very black and white you always knew where you stood with her and if she didn't like you then you would know about in. On the other hand Millicent or Millie as she liked to be called was very quite and reserved but when she did speak it was always calm and intelligent. She made sense. Tracey's best friend Daphne was another story. She was loud and noisy, and disorganised she never knew were anything was yet she was as quick as a whip. The pair mellowed each other out and brought the best of the other out of themselves. They had been friends since a young age as their mothers had gone to school together, as well as their families ran in the same circles. All these people you could find sitting at a table together during one of their parents fancy balls. They all took comfort in the familiar - they might seem like cold and distant but they weren't. There was one other to their year. Harry Potter. He never came to any of the balls although he, as well as his godfather Sirius Black were always invited, them both being part of old lines themselves. She knew next to nothing about him, he was quiet and she could probably count on one hand the amount of times they had spoken but this didn't really bother her - each to their own she had always said.

She was roused out of her musings by the food vanishing from the table and Dumbledore standing to most probably to dismiss the students. He stood from his chair and a hush fell over the hall. "I hope that you have all enjoyed the food and have eaten your fill. I will not keep you any further, but I do ask that prefects stay behind in order to direct the first years to their respective commons rooms, and I hope that you all have a good night's sleep as lessons will commence in a few days time. Without further ado I bid you all a goodnight" Dumbledore made this speech with his usual smile and twinkle in his eyes. Tracey liked him well enough but she sometimes wondered if he was hiding anything - anyone who smiled that much had to be. Tracey rose from her seat along with Daphne and they ambled out of the Hall, waving on their way to Hermione who was a prefect for Gryffindor so she was staying behind. One of the joys of having the dungeons as a common room was that there were no steps to climb and it was only a short walk.

When the pair arrived at the common room they both headed for their favourite spot. Two armchairs in the corner of the common room furthest away from the door, it was private and most importantly quiet. Many believed the common room to be cold and intimidating with it being under the lake and everything. In her own personal opinion Tracey liked it, she thought it was cosy and even though the décor was a bit out dated she thought that it added charm and character. It was elegant something that most people in Slytherin prided themselves on being.

"I'll tell you what Toria would not leave me alone this summer. When ever I turned around she was there seeing what I was doing so she could copy me, like some creepy house elf because apparently she wants to be just like me when she grows up. It doesn't matter how many times I tell her to be herself and not be a sheep she doesn't listen. I might buy her grass or something for Christmas if she carries on like this - do you reckon it's to early to be thinking about Christmas Trace?" asked Daphne in one very rushed tone of voice. Tracey had missed their conversations.

"Daph go easy on her she's still young and she's need to grow into herself. How many times do I have to tell you that you should be happy that she wants to be so much like you - she loves you, why wouldn't she want to be like you either? You're smart and beautiful and kind and when you leave here you'll have to world at your feet. What little sister doesn't want to be just like their older sister?" replied Tracey in a soothing tone. Astoria was Daphne's younger sister who was just entering her second year at Hogwarts and no matter how much Daphne complained it was obvious to anyone that watched them interact that they both loved each other dearly.

"I know, I know you're right - as always. Anyway less about me how was Germany? I've never been." Daphne was looking at her rather expectantly.

"There's not much to tell. You've met Grandma and Grandpa, they like the quiet. They live in this chalet style house near the Idar Forest and there's not much there. They have this balcony that overlooks the mountains and it's so quiet and so empty, and the muggles don't know we're there… it's perfect to just sit outside and read, I spend all day there sometimes just reading and listening. It's magic". Tracey had got lost telling Daphne about the house that she hadn't heard the door to the common room open. She was startled back to reality by the raised voices.

Tracey whipped round in her seat to see what was going on. Draco Malfoy was loudly venting to his two best friends, Harry Potter and Theodore Nott having just returned from his prefect duties. She could easily pick up his words, "She needs to keep her stupid opinions to herself and not bother the rest of the world with them, I mean who does she think she is? Telling _me _what to do, as if I haven't been doing this job for the past two years!" His two companions exchanged a glance and grimaced having heard this all before. They then very quickly ushered him to the boys dorm before he vented his frustrations at an unlucky 1st year.

"Three guesses who he met on the way here" whispered Daphne from behind her.

"Hermione" Tracey replied, as if it explained everything - which in actual fact it did. It was a well known fact that Hermione Granger just loved to rub him up the wrong way. It was her own little vendetta - just like he had one against her, though he would never admit this to anyone but his closest of friends.

* * *

The two girls spent the rest of the evening talking about everything and nothing. When they finally returned to their dorm room their other room mates were fast asleep. Tracey was almost asleep Daphne whispered her name "Tracey?"

"Hmmm" she replied groggily

"What do you reckon this years going to be like? I don't want to leave" something about the way Daphne said this sentence made Tracey pause before she answered

"I really don't know Daph, we have our NEWT's to think about and then we leave and go get jobs in the Ministry or as a Healer - I think its going to be a year we'll never forget".


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Harry, _

_Glad to here that you arrived safely. This is an important year for you and I don't want you following the example of my final year - the less said about that the better. Well that's what Moony thinks but I reckon you should have fun this year as you only live once_

_On a more serious note - don't forget you're training you never know when you might need it. Use the map to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, if this happens activate the mirror and I will be there as soon as possible. _

_Harry, this year please don't block out Draco and Theo again, they are good friends and they only want the best for you and in return they will stop you from brooding and worrying too much. It's been quite here, the wards haven't detected anything so I think we are all clear after the breach. _

_One again have a fun year and I'll see you a Christmas_

_Sirius_

_P.S Burn after reading this_

He hadn't been expecting a letter this early into the term. Usually Sirius would write only when he could remember, or if he had important issues to inform Harry of. Most of his letters came from Remus instead. Harry finished reading the letter and mulled it over. He hadn't wanted to leave the Manor to continue his schooling, not this year anyway. It was just more mindless hours of boredom concerning things that he already knew. The only redeeming feature would be the grounds. It was a good place to escape from everything and just think. Theo said he did to much thinking - Harry retorted that he should do more of it.

Harry was snapped out his musing by Draco sitting heavily down next to him and sighing angrily. "Still angry about last night? " Harry asked him distractedly while he watched the letter crumple into a pile of ash.

"Not really, it's Sunday and I should still be in bed but Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't shut the hell up with their snoring. Woke me up and then I couldn't drop off again so the only thing left for me to do was actually get up"

Harry smirked "It'll do you good, don't want to get another detention for hexing your roommates - we all know how that ended last time"

"Well aren't you chipper this morning" Draco replied while he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and started to eat. A comfortable silence followed and Harry looked round the Hall. It was still only half full as many of the student were still in bed. Further down the Slytherin table there were a couple of people reading the paper with their breakfast or talking to their friends. Harry and Draco were the only two yet up from Seventh Year. Harry looked up absent mindedly at the Head table and Dumbledore caught his eye. Harry acknowledged him with a nod of his head and then looked away. Dumbledore was as old as forever and was a close family friend yet Harry cared little for him, something that Sirius and Remus disapproved of. If there was one thing that Harry knew for certain it was that Dumbledore was a meddler an he wanted him as far away from him as possible, just to be on the safe side.

"When do you reckon Theo will drag himself out of bed? " Harry asked turning to Draco.

"Surprisingly he was already gone when I got up and I assumed he would be down here. Obviously he's not and I have no idea where he's slinked off to - I highly doubt it' the library to start on some studying" Draco replied with a hint of sarcasm. Harry couldn't be bothered pulling out the map to see where he was so he left it. _It's his business to do what ever he wants and I'd know all about privacy_, Harry thought to himself. He didn't give his friend a reply and Draco hadn't expected him to, Harry could sometimes be a man of few words.

* * *

Tracey woke up later than normal on Sunday working. She stretched and got the clothes she was to wear today from her trunk. She checked that the bathroom was empty. As it was 9 in the morning the rest of the girls were still asleep. Tracey went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

When Tracey was finished she put on a pair of jeans and a checked shirt. She then brushed her hair, dried it with a quick spell from her wand and braided the front so it was off her face. Seeing that it was only half 9 she decided that she could just wander down to the Hall. She strolled through the halls passing the Friar on the way. He waved in greeting and Tracey smiled in response. The Friar was her favourite of all the ghosts, he always seemed so cheerful - well despite being dead

Tracey entered the Hall and saw that the Slytherin table was nearly empty. She spotted Draco sitting with Harry, and as they were the only seventh years there she went to sit with them. She sat opposite Draco and filled her plate with bacon and eggs. Both looked up as if expecting some one else than when they realised it was someone else Draco scowled and Harry looked away bored.

"Decided to grace us with your presence then Davis?" asked Draco sarcastically

"No wonder you have the girls falling at your feet talking to them like that" Tracey replied cooly. He merely raised his eyebrow in response. No longer feeling in the mood to talk to either of them she looked around for a distraction. It took the shape of the Daily Prophet, which unfortunately was by Harry. Over the course of her seven years at Hogwarts she had little contact with him and she felt slightly awkward when she asked if she could borrow it. He looked up, surprise evident in his eyes and nodded his head in agreement. He then got up and left. _Charming - he really likes up to his aloof persona. _Draco followed after shooting her a dirty look that Tracey personally thought she hadn't deserved. She then opened the paper and started to read about idiot politicians while she waited for Daphne to get up or Hermione to leave the library


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the alerts and favourites, it makes me want to make the story better so I don't let you all down**

**This chapter has a bit more Harry/Tracey than the other chapters, so enjoy, later on the bit in normal text is from the first Harry Potter book - the Philosopher's Stone**

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tracey released a huge breath of air. It was only Wednesday and she was already drowning in the amount of homework the professors had so lovingly given them. She walked into Transfiguration with Daphne and Hermione. The former rather reluctantly and Hermione nearly ran into the room. She sat on a desk near the back and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive. Only a handful of students had selected to continue with Transfiguration at NEWT level, and most of them were in Slytherin. McGonagall arrived with her bun looking as severe as always and she looked over the class pensively.

"This year is the one that will shape the rest of your lives. Not in all my 30 years of teaching have I had a student fail in this class, and nor do I wish to start now. I will push you until you have given the best of your ability. Then I will demand more - then and only then will I be happy and secure in the knowledge that you will all pass your Transfiguration NEWT with an O. As this is the first lesson back I thought I would start you all off with a project"

The whole class groaned, and if Tracey was honest with herself she was one of them.

"However," McGonagall continued "This will be done with a partner you don't usually work with. This is to encourage team work because once you go into the world after Hogwarts you will not be able to pick who you work with. Who ever you are paired with is final - no exceptions. When your name is called you find your partner then find a desk and await further instruction."

McGonagall read the list out to the class. All the students accepted their partners. Well that was until Hermione got paired with Draco, "_ at least now they'll learn to get on with each other" _Tracey thought amusedly as she watched the pair of them shoot evil looks at each other. Daphne was paired with Terry Boot an intelligent although shy Ravenclaw. The next words to come out McGonagall's mouth were, "Potter, Davis"

Oh.

* * *

Harry was bored. He didn't see the point in doing a project with a partner who would be incompetent as well as a idiot. He smirked when Draco was put with Granger. Harry wasn't surprised as they were academically matched though neither would ever admit it. At last his name was read out and he was paired with Davis. She was a mystery to him as he knew next to nothing about her, apart from the fact she was the girl that had borrowed the paper off him the other day and that Draco and Theo spoke of her sometimes. This was usually tagged onto the mentioning of balls - all the boring kind of traditions that he had no interest being involved in.

Davis glanced over her shoulder and he raised an eyebrow at her that said I am not moving. She rolled her eyes, huffed as she collected her bag and books then proceeded to throw herself into the chair next to him. She didn't speak, and Harry didn't want her to. Once everyone was settled in their new sets McGonagall continued with her lecture

"Now as you know there are four parts to Transfiguration; Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration and Untransfiguration. If this is not ringing any bells then I don't know what you are still doing in this lesson or how you got this far. " Harry smirked after hearing this, McGonagall was a good teacher and okay for a Gryffindor he supposed. "We looked briefly at Conjuration briefly last year but as this is seventh year material we will be studying this in more depth later on in the year. Until then I want you to work on a detailed essay with your partner on all four components and this should also help to consolidate your understanding. You have till the beginning of October to complete this and if you don't, then be prepared to familiarise yourselves with the trophy room and all 212 trophies and medals." She looked at each of them sternly then proceeded to write out what was required for them to earn an O on the board.

Tracey rounded on him. Her face was the mask that all Slytherin's wore when in unfamiliar territory. "So Potter how we going to work this then?" she said as she jerked her head to the board "Will we each take two sections or research all four, then compile all the notes together". Harry just looked at her blankly. He didn't want to do this any more than he desired to be in Hufflepuff. The girl just huffed in irritation, and proceeded to take notes out of her text book. No more was said for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with chatter as Harry at his lunch. He hadn't seen Theo since breakfast as he took different classes to him. He was telling him about the cycle Jupiter was taking and how it meant trouble was on the way. To be honest Harry had tuned out as Divination was a pointless subject - he just nodded and raised his eyebrow now and again to make it look like he was listening, were as Draco wasn't even trying.

"Would you just shut it for one minute before I ram this piece of chicken down your throat. No one cares except you and I would like to eat my lunch discussing things that don't make my brain cells die". Hurt flashed briefly in his eyes before he then stared moodily at his plate. To try and stop Theo from brooding to much Harry leant across the table and whispered "You'll never guess who Draco got paired up with in Transfiguration, his favourite witch in the whole school"

Theo barked a laugh and questioned "Granger?"

"The one and only, lets hope that the next few lessons will be eventful before I die in by seat from boredom ". Now Theo had a topic to tease Draco with mercilessly. "So Granger huh? Oh the joys of this union. Just think you have to spend more time with her now then you already do. And she'll boss you around and make you do everything her way, and this I guarantee will end in a few detentions as we all know what happens when you are in the same vicinity as each other longer than required. " Theo shook his head and placed a hand over his heart dramatically, " What will your mother think now?" Harry watched the amusedly until Draco turned on him, cuffed him round the back of the head and hissed "I hate you". Harry just smiled in return and watched their antics. He still remembered the day he meet them all those years ago.

_It was the first of September and Kings Cross Station was flooded with children carrying a variety of trunks and cases. For the guards who worked here, the sight never ceased to amaze them as well as the fact that they just seemed to vanish into thin air. Some of them even questioned whether they were really there or they had lost the plot with out realising it._

_Harry was standing on platform 9 ¾ with Sirius and Remus. He stood in front of them but his eyes kept flickering to the train without him realising. He chewed on his lip as he watched older students get on. It was a lot louder then what he was used to, and busier than he expected. Sirius laid a hand on his shoulder and said in a reassuring tone "you'll be fine pup. Hogwarts isn't as scary as it looks."_

"_But what if I'm not good enough for any of the houses and they send me back… and I.." Harry could feel himself getting more hysterical with every wood but yet he couldn't seem to stop the words that were pouring out his mouth_

"_Calm Harry take a nice deep breath, you'll feel better" Harry inhaled and felt himself relax just a little. "then" continued Sirius, "You are going to get on that train and when you get there you are going to show everyone just how much Harry Potter deserves to go there. And always remember that no matter what you to Remus and I will always be proud of you" Remus looked at Harry and gave him a small smile of encouragement. _

"_Okay, I think I'm ready". with one last glance at the train Harry hugged his godfather and Remus tightly. Both wished him well and Remus carried his trunk over to the train. Once it was safely on board Remus murmured "Bye Harry, have fun and we'll see you at Christmas. Please try and stay out of trouble" Harry nodded and climbed aboard waving before turning and walking down the aisle with his trunk. _

_Many of the carriages had students already in them. Some were already in the their uniform while some were still in their casual clothes. He came upon an__empty carriage and entered it. He put his trunk by the window and sat down searching the crowd for the two familiar faces. He found them, but Sirius seemed to be glaring at some one Harry couldn't quite see. Remus muttered something to him nodding his head towards the train. Sirius glanced at him nodded then also looked at the train. When he noticed Harry his face split into a wide grin. The whistle sounded shrilly and edged away from the platform. The last Harry saw of the pair was them waving before the train went round a bend and they were out of view. Before Harry had time to ponder what the matter could've been about, the compartment door opened and two young boys entered talking quietly to themselves. They both stopped short when they noticed that the compartment wasn't as empty as they initially thought. The first boy had white blond hair that had so much gel on it, Harry thought that it could break a rock. The second boy had short light brown hair and he was the tallest of the two. Both boys sat down facing each other and carried on with their conversation. Harry turned and carried on looking out the window. Outside, the countryside was flying by while Harry wondered about what Hogwarts would be like._

_Some time later the door opened again and this type it was an elderly lady pushing a cart full of sweets. "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked in a kind voice. Having eaten wizarding sweets most his life, on a normal day Harry would've jumped at the chance, however to day wasn't any normal day and he didn't want to chance his stomach that was still turning with nerves. So, Harry shock his head in response. From the sound of money jingling he assumed the other two had taken the lady up on her offer. He closed his eyes thinking a sleep might help when he was awoken to a question_

_"Want one?" it was the brown haired boy and he was holding out a box of Bertie Bott's - Harry's favourite so not wanting to appear rude he smiled and took one. He ate the sweet quietly until he realised what flavour it was. His face screwed up at the taste while he forced it down his throat. The blond boy was looking at him with a faint smile._

_"What was flavour was it?" he inquired._

_"Tripe" Harry replied with a scowl. The answer seeming to satisfy the boy he nodded and then stuck his hand very close to Harry's face. "Draco Malfoy" he drawled in a superior tone._

_This didn't impress Harry, he hated snotty people so in a cold voice he answered "Harry Potter". Draco looked offended that someone should talk to him in such away as the other boy barked out a laugh_

_"Seems you've finally meet your match eh, Malfoy" the boy said to him. He turned to Harry and introduced himself, "Theo Nott, don't worry about Draco he's to far obsessed with his own importance but you'll get used to that. Then he's alright"_

_"Potter did you say your name was?" Not waiting for an answer Draco continued "how come I've never seen you before. Mother always sends out an invite to the Potters but you always ignore them and don't come. I personally think it's just rude to ignore it and now you're at the disadvantage of not knowing any of the worth while people in this school"_

_"We like to keep to ourselves" Harry replied. From his tone the others realised that this topic was out of bounds and proceeded onto another_

_"So what house do you reckon you'll end up in" Theo asked cheerfully " I'm set for Slytherin for definite as it Draco here. But you're a Potter and they are renowned for being Gryffindors."_

_"Well, Sirius said he doesn't care were I'm put as long as I think it is the right one for me. Well that's a lie, he said anywhere but Hufflepuff. If I get put there then I'll be disowned" he replied with a grin thinking of that particular conversation he'd had with Sirius._

_Many hours the later train pulled into the station and all the first years were escorted to the castle by from the looks of it, a half giant. Hagrid, Harry though his name was. Apparently he was games keeper when Sirius and Remus were there as well. They all listened to a stern looking woman called McGonagall's speech about houses being your family for the next seven years. Finally the time came when all the first years were at the front of the Hall awaiting to be sorted. Harry wasn't listening when all the names were being read out and he couldn't remember any of the names apart from a girl called Granger who practically ran up the steps and a boy called Longbottom who ran off with the hat. Theo had been right when he said himself and Draco would be put into Slytherin. The hat barely touched both their heads before it had yelled Slytherin._

_"Potter, Harry" he heard his name and walked numbly up the steps to the hat. His hands were cold and sweating and as he had the hat placed on his head he could almost feel the weight from all the stares on him._

"Hmmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… so where I put you?  
_"Where is the best for me to be sorted? Asked Harry, "I want to go were I'll do my best."_  
_"Is that so? Then it better be - Slytherin!" the hat yelled. Harry took the hat of his head, placed it on the chair and walked towards the house that was cheering with shaky legs. He sat down in a spare place that so happened to be opposite Draco and Theo_  
_"Slytherin then Potter? That's a surprise, but I have a feeling that this could be the start of an interesting friendship" Draco told him. Harry just smiled._


	5. Chapter 5

_**S**_**orry for the delay. Life got in the way. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Once again thank you for the reviews,alerts and favourites I really appriciate them.**

**I do not own any of the characters or places created by J.K Rowling**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Friday, the best and the worst day of the week. The best as then there was a whole two days of relaxation too follow - well supposedly, and the worst because the day dragged on forever. So far Tracey had had an entertaining day. In Herbology they were learning what plants were involved in making the potion that reversed petrifaction. She was paired up with Neville Longbottom. He was a kind boy who seemed to have a passion for the subject and excelled in it. Tracy could see him becoming the next Professor Sprout when she retired. He was kind and funny in an awkward way. Neville was fun to talk to and they spent the whole lesson chatting mainly about plants but Tracey didn't mind as one, it was fascinating and two, this could come in handy for when she became a Healer. That was her plan for after Hogwarts, granting she got high enough N.E.W.T's to gain a place on the course.

She was tired, over the last few days she had been researching the four elements of the Transfiguration project, and as Potter either wasn't doing it or hadn't bothered to tell her what parts he was researching, she was looking at all four. This was no easy thing, although she did study with Hermione and together they found out the books that were the most helpful. Unlike herself, Hermione actually knew what her partner was doing. He had cornered her as she was leaving the Great Hall after dinner on the same day the project was set. Draco curtly told Hermione that he would be researching Vanishment, and Conjuration then curtly spun on his heel and stalked off in the direction of the dungeons. From the looks the frightened first years were giving him, he must've glared at them on his way there. Deciding to sit with Hermione at the Gryffindor table tonight for dinner Tracey entered the Hall. Quickly spotting the her blond friend sitting at the Slytherin table, she headed over to inform Daphne of her plan.

"Hey Daph, I thought we could sit with Hermione today for dinner? We've hardly seen her all week and it'll be nice to spend time together again" Daphne looked up when Tracey spoke to her, with her hand frozen in mid air as she had been reaching for the bowl of potatoes. From the looks of it, Tracey had arrived just in time. Daphne smiled in response, and nodded as she collected her bag from under the table. She slung it over her shoulder and they both proceeded to walk over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione had her back to them so Daphne lent over and said

"Room for two more?" Hermione jumped, sending peas flying in all directions and whipped her head around

"Must you always do that? Why can't you both just sit down like normal people! Honestly, you Slytherin's really do like to creep around and scare people half to death" Hermione said exasperatedly as she glared at them.

Tracey smirked and said in a playful voice, " We'll pretend to be offended by that comment" turning to Daphne she said " We better sit down before the food gets cold". They all knew it wouldn't, not with all the warming spells placed on them by the house elves, but no one chose to comment on it. The two girls sat on either side of their bushy haired friend and proceeded to fill their plates. The trio sat quietly for a few minutes eating. Once Daphne had finished - she seemed to inhale her food, all though she seemed to do it in the most ladylike manner Tracey had ever seen, a fact that never failed to amuse her.

"So Hermione how's life been treating you this week, we've hardly seen each other" Daphne asked  
Hermione looked thoughtful before she replied "Well I was given a 24 inch translation that had to be completed using the Elder Futhark runic alphabet, so that took up most of my Monday and Tuesday. I didn't mind doing that though because it's a good lesson and now its out they way I can concentrate on other subjects. Oh, while I remember I was wondering if we all wanted to go to the library to look up some more research for our Transfiguration project? That way we will be productive and also give us a chance to catch up in relative peace and quiet". Tracey smiled and nodded her head while Daphne replied "Sounds like a plan" while wearing a massive grin. The whole scene made Tracey smile, it was nice for all three of them to spend sometime together again.

* * *

The only noise in the library was the quite rustle of turning pages and the scratching of quills on parchment. They had arrived at the library over two hours ago. Since then the only noise between the trio had been when they had first arrived and Hermione and pointed out the relevant books. Sine then - silence. Tracey sighed quietly, the silence was a comfortable one but yet she really just wanted a catch up. Sometimes she resented the fact that they were in different houses. Hermione was a paradox of herself sometimes. Quiet and reserved , and then sometimes she was loud and in your face. Hermione was everything a Gryffindor should be even including wearing the heart on your sleeve, something that even to this day Tracey still didn't quite understand.

Looking back down her notes Tracey sighed again, this time in frustration. How was she meant to do this by Wednesday? She had only completed notes on one section and half way through the second. Yet she still had two more to go and she doubted it would get any easier, she was too proud to ask Hermione for help. Harry had be conspicuously absent for the past few days. Not absent as in not at school, just absent enough that she never saw him. Movement from the corner of her eye grabbed her attention. A flash of an emerald and silver badge and a head of unruly hair moving round a nearby shelf in the direction of the exit. Potter, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Rising from the desk and shooting Daphne and Hermione an absentminded smile she hurried after him determined to catch him up. Exiting the library she saw him turning the corner presumably heading towards the staircase that led to the dungeons.

"Potter! Potter, wait a minute", she called hoping to stop him in order for her to catch up with him. Rounding the corner she saw - nothing. Harry Potter had disappeared. "How the hell?" Tracey asked out load. She spun round to see if she had walked past him but the corridor was empty. Spinning back she wondered were he had gone. On this particular corridor there weren't any classrooms, so he couldn't have entered on and as far as she was aware there weren't any passage ways either. Growling in frustration and annoyance at that boy and being unable to pin him down. Turing on her heel she stalked back to the library. Reseating herself in the place she had just vacated, Tracey took a calming breath of air. She didn't need or want this stress, and she would be damned if she let it get to her.

"Everything all right Trace?" Hermione asked kindly looking up from her book.

"Yeah, just thought I saw someone I needed to talk to, turns out it wasn't them. I feel really tied all of a sudden I'm going to head back. Anyone fancy coming?" Hermione answered with a negative were as Daphne raised her eyebrow in question and looked searchingly at Tracey. She shook her head to ward her off, and with her eyes she promised to tell her later. Daphne excepted this before turning back to her Divination homework. She had given up on Transfiguration long ago. Meanwhile Hermione was none the wiser of the silent conversation that had taken place before her. On one hand this was because she wasn't as versed in the Slytherin ways, and the other reason because she was much to engrossed in her book.

As Tracey got ready for bed that night she vowed that she would track him down tomorrow, and she would tell him what he would be researching. He had lost the chance to choose when he neglected to tell her what he was to research.

* * *

As it happened tomorrow was a Hogsmeade visit. A fact that had slipped her mind until Daphne had linked her arm round Tracey's on the way down to the Great Hall and listed all the shops she wanted to visit and the items she needed to buy

"Today's a Hogsmeade trip" Tracey asked her in a surprised tone.  
"Yeah, we've you been for the past couple of weeks. Didn't you see the notice in the common room?" Daphne replied whilst giving her a funny look  
"No I actually hadn't - never mind it's a good thing really I need more parchment, quills and ink. Thinking about it, I need a couple of books that will last until Christmas. I finished my last one the other night." Tracey's plan that she had formulated last night was pushed to the back of her mind.

After grabbing a quick breakfast the pair met up with Hermione in the Entrance Hall. The weather was quite warm for October. A perfect Autumnal day. Because of this the trio decided to walk down to the village. The first stop was Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop as Tracey wasn't the only one in need of new quills. Seventh year wasn't kind on a person's hand or quill. The shop smelt similar to that of a bookshop however it had a certain edge to it, a tangy smell, like something metallic. Tracey thought it was down to the ink but she never really knew. Browsing the selection of quills they had, she picked up a few of the standard owl feather quills - she was going for the practical over the expensive. Some of the quills were absolutely gorgeous with their soft feathers and precise point, but others were just plain gaudy like the peacock feathers with fake gems all over them. Next on her list Tracey picked up a dozen rolls of parchment that should last her until Easter half term and carried it all over to the cashier to be rung up. The items were shrunk along with the bag. Tracey thanked him and placed it in the inside pocket of her lightweight cloak. She then wandered over to the door to await her friends. Out the window she watched other students walking down the street, all talking with their friends.

Hermione and Daphne soon joined her. By this time it was nearing lunch time, and as Tracey and Hermione wanted to look at the books in Tomes and Scrolls, Daphne agreed to meet up with them later in the Three Broomsticks. They all parted ways and headed towards their chosen destinations.

Hundred's of books lined the shelves. All waiting to be opened and explored whether they were fact or fiction, with their different spines of all colours imaginable and the different styles of font. Tracey headed over to the shelves that contained books on Healers. As this was her desired profession after Hogwarts, going in with background knowledge wouldn't do any harm. Healing 101 by Timothy Jacobson seemed simple enough to understand so she kept hold of it as she browsed the other shelves. Picking up a few fiction books on varying subjects such as muggles finding out about the existence of magic to a future shaped after a major wizarding war, Tracey found Hermione at the back of the shop where all the old dusty books lay.

"Find anything?" she asked softly startling the other witch who had already started to read the book that she held an inch from her nose  
"Oh, er yes I did. You all finished?" Hermione replied in a flustered tone of voice.

Both witches paid for their books and proceeded to the Three Broomsticks. The pub was loud and already busy with Hogwarts students. Spotting Daphne in a corner booth they pushed and shoved their way towards her. Two Butter beers sat on the table while Daphne calmly took sips of her own drink as she watched the rest of the pub. Sliding themselves into the seats Daphne looked at them and said,

"I already ordered because it'd be murder trying to order now. Hope you don't mind" Both girls shook their heads. This was a regular occurrence between the three girls and after 7 years of friendship they knew what they all did and didn't like. Their food arrived not long after they had arrived. Hermione had a ham sandwich with a side salad, Daphne had fish, chips and mushy peas while Tracey had tomato and chicken pasta. The afternoon passed quickly and before they knew it, it was time they were heading back up to the castle._ I suppose time really does fly when you're having fun_ Tracey mussed in her head. As they left the pub, Tracey spotted Draco and Theo exiting Zonko's. Seeing no Harry, again, her plan from last night resurfaced. Marching over to them, she demanded

"Where is Potter?"

"Not here obviously" Draco replied obnoxiously

"Thank you for stating what everyone can see, I need to tell him something. I've been trying to all week but he's decided to disappear of the face of the earth" she could feel herself getting more and more wound up - his stupid friends weren't helping his case either.

Taking pity on her Theo replied "He's up at the castle. Didn't fancy coming down today. Do you want me to pass on a message?"

"Thank you! " she burst out in relief. "Tell him that he has to look up Transformation and Vanishment ready for Wednesday. And tell him if he doesn't do it I will kill him,as slowly and as painfully as possible"

Draco raised his eyebrow at this statement as if he knew something she didn't and nodded his head in consent. He started the walk back up to the castle, as Theo nodded his head at all three girls, gave Tracey a smile and followed his blond haired friend.

* * *

_He had been waiting all day for the Potter brat to arrive at Hogsmeade. 13 years he had waited and as everyday passed he grew more and more impatient. It was lazy to leave a job unfinished. His back ached from standing under the shady tree in the same position for too long. No one would recognise him, not with all the spells he had placed upon himself. Anyone who looked would find that their eyes would just slide over him as they found another view to look at. He had a good vantage point. It overlooked all the village and also showed him the hill that lead to the castle were the bastard was protected. Wards meant nothing to him, but Hogwarts was ancient magic, magic even Dumbledore didn't fully understand and to meddle with that amount of power was a suicide mission - even he wouldn't attempt that._

_He had used his sources in the Ministry to discretely find where Black lived. Where Black lived Potter lived, that much was obvious. 6 years he lay low after finding out this information, acted as normally as an ex- convict could, as not to attract any unwanted attention. Over this time he plotted, and planned and stewed. He mapped the area in Staffordshire were the house was. Learnt the kinds of wards and enchantments that protected it. This took time - time was the one thing he could count on_

_Potter's seventeenth birthday rolled around and he was ready. A fitting end if he said so himself. After hours of work he felt the wards collapse round the house and he could finally see it. Apparating into the foyer he proceeded up the stairs when the alarms howled to life. Blaring at the fall of the wards, this was not the time, it wasn't safe, he would be discovered so, he fled, like a coward. Since then his self disgust with himself had grown until he was bursting to kill Potter. He was consumed with the need and compulsion. This is what led him to be here at Hogsmeade waiting for his chance to attack when Potter had little protection._

_Hours he waited, he realised he wasn't coming. When it came to luck Potter seemed to have bucket full's. As he was turning to leave he spotted Malfoy and Nott leaving a shop. He paused, maybe he could learn some knowledge that would help him get inside Potter's head and learn his weaknesses. What he didn't expect was a blond haired witch, Tracey Davis he recognised her as, verbally attacking them while she enquired as to where Potter was. Once the exchange was finished this gave him much to ponder. If Davis became involved it would present more complications, and complications had ruined plans in the past. This time he vowed, nothing or no one was going to get in the way of his ultimate victory. This fact was certain in his mind as he spun on his heel and disappeared under a setting sun._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all had a good Christmas! Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy. If all goes to plan, then I should be posting the next chapter some time next week **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

While everyone was at Hogsmeade Harry was staring at the wall on the Seventh floor corridor. He was out of practice recently, he needed to get back into shape after what had happened on his birthday. Especially now that Sirius and Remus knew that whoever was after him was upping up the ante.

For the past week Harry had been trying to keep a low profile. Partly because the school was too loud sometimes it threw off his perception of the world, and partly because he had a lot of work and didn't fancy doing it in the common room or the Library. So he came here, to the Room of Requirement. When it was needed by him it transformed into his bedroom at home, he found that it was easier to study this way. However the room wasn't always used for that, it was also used as his practice room. This is why he was currently staring at the wall like an imbecile thinking what he wanted the room to provide before he wished it. Finally deciding what he wanted, Harry paced three times up and down. Then checking that no one was near he slipped through the door that had appeared on the once blank wall. Once inside he locked the room with a thought and took in the sight before him. It was a large spacious room with dummies dotted at various points around the room. There was no padded floor - this was because if and/or when Harry became involved in a fight, he seriously doubted the attacker would be kind enough to provide a cushioned floor. So Harry learnt the hard way and had earned more cuts, bruises and damaged bones than he could count along the way. He did sometimes use the padded floors but only if the previous day it had been a tough training session and the various potions hadn't eradicated all the aches and pains. Targets were placed at various heights on the opposite wall. Daggers lay on a stand near by. Sirius had trained him with knives in case he was to ever find himself with out his wand. Sirius hoped this would stop him from being completely defenceless.

Harry walked over to the knife stand and picked up the belt containing various knives. Strapping the belt round his waist he turned to face the dummies. Slipping his wand out of his arm holster, he readied himself for the attack he was about summon. Closing his eyes he imagined the dummies to take on the persona of an attacker and to use any means at all to disarm him of both his wand and knives. Then he thought how he wanted some of them to be armed; either wand or knife and the others to come at him with physical force. Opening his eyes, Harry waited for the dummies to begin. The room was perfectly quite for a few moments then movement caught Harry's eye. Immediately Harry widened his magical aura to combat spell attacks and focused his senses to take in everything that happened. Without conscious thought Harry sent a silent stunner to the dummy that had moved. It fell immobile just as the other dummies started their attack. Various coloured curses flew towards him and he hastily threw up a shield charm as he took in his surroundings. His magic prickled detecting several dummies using magic. A plan formed in his head - first, disable magic users then use physical force on the others. Witches and wizards relied heavily on their magic so it would be a rare case that once disarmed they would use violence. Harry was taking no chances so his best bet was to bind or knock them out - less fuss in the long run.

Two engaged him in a duel, nothing he couldn't handle. Blocking their spells he fired a disarming hex and a binding hex in rapid succession. The dummy only just blocked the first spell but fell to the second. Not bothering to mess around this time with the second dummy it fell from a quick stunning hex. Quickly throwing two daggers they hit a dummy to the right of him. One in the arm holding the daggers causing it to fall uselessly to the flaw, and the second hit him in the stomach. If it had been a real person they would have bled out quickly, a fatal wound. Harry conjured a large table and quickly overturned it. Sticking it to the floor he quickly took in his surroundings. Ten dummies were left. Three with wands, three with weapons and four unarmed. _Take out the wands and weapons_ Harry told himself,_ they're the biggest threat._ Remus' training was ringing in his head '_always take out the biggest threat first. Any after that should be easy._ _Remember even in a group of people the biggest or strongest isn't always necessarily the biggest threat. Sometimes the little guy is the most deadly'_. Muttering to himself Harry quickly moved from behind the table, adrenaline pumping through his veins. A volley of curses ranging from stunners to blasting hexes were sent his way. Rolling across the floor, the spells missed him leaving scorch marks on the floor. Harry quickly regained his footing then had to duck almost as soon as he stood up due to the knife that was flying his way. It sailed through the air and landed somewhere behind him. H didn't bother to check as that could lose him valuable time. Summoning his daggers from the immobile dummy he returned one to his belt and threw the other at the closest dummy. Then he sent three successive blasting curses at them and watched as the flew across the room and didn't stand up again. Disarming another two then stunning them, this left Harry with more room to breathe. Concentrating on the remaining threats, he could feel his lungs starting to burn and his arms and legs starting to ache. Running straight at the unarmed men he stabbed one in the gut, punched another square in the face then kicked its legs out from under them causing their head to crack painfully on impact with the floor. Blasting the other away from him, this left Harry with only one more opponent. Throwing two daggers at it, the dummy quickly ducked, and threw it's own dagger. It was a low throw and caught Harry on the side of his leg causing him to hiss in pain. Blocking out the pain he fired spells with his right hand and threw another dagger in his left. Both missed and Harry felt himself starting to slow down from fatigue. Shaking his head to clear the drowsiness, he concentrated on the danger and how would be best to approach him. Summoning his discarded daggers back to his belt, Harry sucked air into his lungs as he panted, never taking his eyes off the dummy. Sweat slid down the side of his face and he could feel his warm blood starting to run down his leg. He'd have to finish this soon and clean the wound before it became infected. Urgency then filled Harry as he threw everything he had into his next few moves. He needed to win. If things became life threatening he could banish the whole contents of the room with a mere thought but he would try to avoid this option - he wouldn't have it in real life once he was outside this room. The dummy darted round the room collecting it's fallen comrades daggers. It then proceeded to hurl four knives at Harry. Harry dropped into a crouch and lent to the right to avoid them but rose to quickly causing the final dagger to clip him in the left arm. Harry was momentarily distracted as he checked the wound and the dummy seized it's chance. Charging at Harry it punched him in the gut, causing all the air to flood out of him. Then while Harry tried to regained his breath the dummy punched him in the side of the face.

The impact dazed Harry. He was vaguely aware he had fallen to the floor. The room swarm before his eyes and he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. The world snapped back into focus as the dummy dropped onto his chest and pinned his arms under legs. This action made it even harder for Harry to breath and he could for the first time during this training session feel panic starting to claw at his insides yet he wouldn't vanish the room. His pride wouldn't allow him to. The dummy's expressionless face peered down at Harry. The dummy shifted slightly and extracted a knife from Harry's belt. _That's it, no way in hell am I going to be injured by my own knife_ Harry viciously thought. With a last surge of energy Harry kneed the dummy in the back, hard. This caused it to lurch forward and Harry head butted it with all he was worth. It jerked back to quickly and over balanced it's self. This then gave Harry the opportunity to slip from underneath it. Kicking the dummy over so it fell on it's back, Harry then grabbed the last knife on his belt and slammed it into the dummy's chest. Panting from the lack of air Harry bent over and clutched his knees. Feeling mildly better he straightened up and walked over to the knife stand. Placing the knives and belt back, he vanished the room altogether leaving behind only a small empty stone room.

Slipping the Marauder's Map from the back of his combats he muttered _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ and proceeded to check that the corridor outside was clear. Seeing no one he used a glamour spell to disguise the back eye he could feel coming into being on his face. As his combats were black, the blood wasn't as visible however he did repair the rip in his pants. He then slipped from the room and strolled down the corridor thanking whoever it was to have decided to have a Hogsmeade trip today. Harry wouldn't have been impressed if anyone saw him in this state. He was out of practice and that session just reminded him of how bad it could be. The next thing Harry proceeded to curse in his head was the fact that he was in Slytherin. The dungeons were on the other end of the castle, were as he knew for a fact that the Gryffindor common room was only round the corner. Sighing to himself Harry proceeded on his solitary trek.

* * *

The seventh year boys dormitory was deserted when he entered it. He knew it would be. Heading straight to his trunk he routed around until he found his box containing his stock of healing potions and salves. Taking out the pain potion and bruise cream he threw them not so gracefully onto his bed and pulled out a black t-shirt and his comfiest pair of jeans. Throwing them over his shoulder he collected his medicine and entered the bathroom locking the door behind him. Harry then turned the shower on and cranked it up to hot. Uncorking the vial of pain relieving potion he threw it back and grimaced at the taste, then sighed as he felt the dull throbbing pain subside. Opening the bruise paste, he applied it to his eye and watched in the mirror as the angry purple bruise faded to a pale green. The bruise would be completely gone once he had finished in the bathroom. Next Harry stripped down to his underwear and checked his two knife wounds. The one on his arm was small and already the blood was clotting. Cleaning the wound with his wand, he muttered a healing spell and watched the wound closed over and looked to be a few days old. He then repeated the process on his leg. This cut was slightly larger however. Absent mindedly Harry reminded himself that he would have to bandage his arm and leg as the skin was still tender. He removed the last of his clothes and stepped into the hot shower, sighing in content. Grabbing the soap he washed himself free of the remaining blood and sweat. Once finished he quickly washed his hair, turned off the shower and stepped out. Drying himself he redressed in clean clothes and left the bathroom. He threw his dirty clothes in the washing basket near his bed, ready for the house elves to collect. Once again going to his trunk he dug out some bandages. Yanking up his pant leg he wrapped it round his leg and secured it. Next he moved onto his arm repeating the process. The edge of the bandage peaked out from under his sleeve. Deciding on having a nap he lay back on his bed and started to drift….

That was until Draco decided to barge in loudly causing Harry to bolt upright as he reached for his wand that was on his bed side table.

"Jeez Draco, you know not to do that" Harry snapped at him

"Well nice to see you too. I wouldn't have done it if I'd have known you were in here. Thought you'd still be practising. Anyway" reaching into his robes he pulled out a bag and unshrinking it, tossed it at Harry. " Got you these" Opening the bag Harry saw that they were chocolate frogs. He smiled his thanks at Draco as he proceeded to rip one open and eat it. Absently he looked at the card and read _Morgana Le Fay_, he must have about seven of her. Opening the top draw of his bed side table he placed the card inside. Finishing the mouthful of chocolate he asked " How was Hogsmeade?"

"Same as normal" replied Draco as he plonked himself on his bed opposite Harry " Had a run in with Davis, she wanted me to pass on a message. She wants you to look up Transformation and Vanishment ready for Wednesday. Then she issued a threat, and I quote - 'And tell him if he doesn't do it I will kill him, slowly and as painfully as possible'. I had a chuckle at that inside. I doubt she'd be able to do that. Even I have trouble sneaking up on you and I've been doing it most of my life"  
Harry scowled as he heard the message. He'd been avoiding her and the Transfiguration project, he really didn't want to do it. Then she's almost cornered him last week by the Library and he had to resort to using his invisibility cloak to avoid her. The shock on her face when she rounded the corner and saw him nowhere in sight almost made it worth it. Sighing, Harry supposed he would have to make a start on it, and there was no time like the present. Swinging his legs over the bed he winced a little as he jostled his arm.

"Suppose I better make a start on it then, after all I don't fancy dying slowly and painfully just yet . Where's Theo?". Draco snorted at his earlier comment then replied

"Quidditch pitch, he's practising some chaser move he hasn't managed to crack yet" Seeing Harry was making a move to go where ever he was going, he carried on " I'll see you at dinner"

Harry hummed non committally and walked out the dormitory door. Walking down the steps to the common room, he searched the room for Davis yet he couldn't find her anywhere in the room. Yet he did find her friend Daphne Greengrass sitting on the couch near the fire with someone who looked like her, her sister maybe? Harry didn't know. Making a beeline for them, he walked in front of them and cleared his throat. The two girls cut off their hushed conversation and turned to face him. The younger of the two glanced up then quickly looked back down at her lap, she was still a bit intimidated by the older years. Daphne merely raised her eyebrow cooly and in a bored tone asked " Yes Potter?"

Responding to her cold tone he, he asked in a monotone voice " Have you seen Davis? I need to talk to her about Wednesdays lesson". She smirked at his question

" Finally decided to actually do the work then? You'll find her in the Library doing _all_ the areas of the project. I'd get down there fast if I were you". Daphne turned back to her sister and restarted the conversation leaving Harry standing there awkwardly. Turning round he headed to towards the common room door and started for the Library.

* * *

**This was the most difficult chapter so far to write but I'm happy with the way it turned out. I was going to include the Library scene but I decided that it deserved it's own chapter and partly because I didn't want to bore you all to death**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the log delay! I knew how I wanted this chapter, but I couldn't seem to get it right**

**Anyway, here it is - enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tracey hummed to herself quietly as she tapped her quill on the parchment. Books were spread over the table in the library. She had been in here since she had dropped off her things from Hogsmeade in the dorms. She had been tapping her quill for the last ten minutes. It had got to the point were she was seeing the words on the page but not really understanding them. Her brain was on shut down. Looking round the room for a distraction, she saw a couple of fifth year Ravenclaw's pouring over their books a couple of tables down, and a lonely Gryffindor in the corner. So much for a distraction. Continuing with her humming of the latest Weird Sisters song, Tracey started to doodle leaves on the edge of her page. Stopping the humming she sighed.

"That's the new Weird Sisters song right?" she heard from behind her. Spinning round, she saw that it was no other than Harry Potter, who she had been trying to hunt down for the last week. He walked round the table and sat in the seat opposite. "Not much good is it? I personally prefer Celestina Warbeck and her song 'You stole my cauldron but you can't have my heart', cracks me up every time" he continued. Tracey felt herself staring at him with a frown on her face. Meanwhile Potter was in the process of checking the covers of the various books she had. Finding the ones on Transformation and Vanishment he proceeded to spin them towards him and skim the open pages. Tracey's frown got deeper.  
"Could you pass me the notes you've done already?". This snapped Tracey out of her daze. Handing over the dozen or so sheets she finally asked "How did you know where to find me?"

"Greengrass" came the short reply, " Don't reckon she likes me much" he continued indifferently.

"Don't worry about Daphne, she's like that with anyone new. Anyway, more to the point what are you doing here? All week I've been looking for you so we can get started on this, so it's done before the start of October. But no, you had to go swanning off to Merlin knows were, leaving me here to do all the work!" Tracey felt herself getting more and more angry as the speech progressed. It wasn't fair sometimes. Why did she have to do all the work? Was 'mug' written across her forehead or something? Potter had looked up from her notes as she had started to speak to him. By the end his right eyebrow had moved half way up his forehead.

"Finished? I only came because you asked me too. " She scowled in response. Potter was now back to looking at her notes leaving Tracey with nothing to do. Staring at the table she proceeded to trace the lines of the varnished wood that was rough under her touch due to age. She could only concentrate on two things - 'Why was Potter here?' and the fact that she really needed a sleep. All of a sudden she felt really tired. Resting her arm on the table she leant on her hand and let her eyes become unfocused and her mind to wander.

She was snapped back to reality by someone clearing their throat. Refocusing Tracey found herself staring at Potter. He was smirking. Blushing Tracey snapped her head up and looked anywhere else but at the person sitting directly opposite her. A quiet thud sounded as her notes were tossed back to her over the table. From the looks of it Potter had made himself a copy of her notes as well as his own.

"There's a copy of my notes in there as well." Her assumption was correct then. "I haven't quiet finished yet so same time tomorrow?" Potter stood to leave. Collecting all the books he flicked his wand to send them back to their respective place on the shelf and then placed his parchment and ink back in his bag.

"Why are you doing this?" Tracey asked before she could stop herself. Potter frowned for a moment before replying in a bored voice,  
"Lets just say your threat really scared me" Half a smile followed. He then turned on his heel , hoisted his bag up and walked through the aisles. Tracey threw her stuff in her bag and holding it in her hand as she half walked half ran to catch him up. She wasn't sure entirely why though.

She caught him just as he was about to cross the middle aisle. "Potter, wait a minute" she called. A sense of déjà vu washed over her, but however unlike last time Potter did stop by the corner of the bookshelf. A flustered looking first year rushed past Tracey almost whacking her with his bag. The first year then brushed past Potter, causing him to be on the receiving end of his bag resulting in him being knocked into the bookshelf. Pain flittered across his face as he turned round and yelled at the first year that was already halfway down another aisle. As Tracey continued forward to meet Potter she saw him absently rubbing the arm that had knocked the book case.

"Alright?" she questioned, concern colouring her voice  
" I bloody hate first years sometimes" came the grim voice. Tracey came to a stop next to him. She caught sight of a brief flash of white under Potter's black t-shirt as he rubbed it. A million questioned popped into Tracey's head. She was inquisitive by nature but being in Slytherin she knew when to keep quiet. Potter saw her looking at his arm and immediately stopped the rubbing and yanked the sleeve down as far as it would go, while at the same time daring her to question it. Questioned burned inside her but she refused to give him the satisfaction of her asking them. She merely hummed disapprovingly.

"Shall we go then?" Tracey asked nodding her head towards the exit. She received a nod and the pair set off out the door. They were silent as they walked down the halls and stairs. As the reached the Entrance Hall, Tracey started to hum the song again. The corridors were lit by the torches and as the continued down towards the dungeons, not a soul passed them by, alive or dead. By the time they had reached the entrance to their common room Tracey had reached her fourth rendition of the Weird Sister's song. Entering the common room Tracey sighed in content as the warmth rushed over her. She hadn't realised how cool it was in the castle until that moment. Sensing that Potter was still next to her she suddenly felt a bit awkward, she hadn't heard him follow her into the common room . Facing him she questioned "Tomorrow right? " he nodded again. "Err well, er okay I'll meet you there then." Frowning at her sudden inability to talk normally she shook her head at her antics as she wandered over to the staircase leading up to the girls dorms.

* * *

As she lay in her bed that night she pondered the events of that day. How had she gone from issuing threats, albeit pretty pathetic ones, to Potter being relatively normal - nice even. Today had done little to answer any of her questions. In fact Tracey now had double the questions to the number of answers she had received. She frowned in the dark bedroom, the rest of her room mates already asleep, their soft breathing being the only noise in the other wise silent room.

All she could think about was tomorrow. How would Potter behave then? Hermione had once used the term bipolar to describe him. Tracey at the time hadn't understood what it meant until Hermione explained it to her. That word seemed to fit his character well. Then there was the question of the bandage, how had that got there. Tracey was sure he wasn't wearing one at breakfast. Not that she was looking or anything, she scolded herself. Tossing over onto her side Tracey stared into the dark, unseeing, as a million tiny things floated round her head space. She didn't sleep much that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the massive delay in the uploading of this chapter - life got in the way. Anyway, once this story is finished I'm thinking of writing a Neville/Luna one yet I can't decide whether to follow canon or not. Drop me a comment in a review or a PM to let me know your opinion. Less babbling on my behalf, and lets get on with the show**

**I don't own any of the people or places J.K Rowling so kindly created**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Before Tracey knew it, Sunday was upon her and she found herself sitting at the Slytherin table eating toast with strawberry jam. Daphne was still in bed and Tracey pondered whether to wander over to the Gryffindor table to have breakfast with Hermione, but said girl looked to be in some form of heated debate with Seamus Finnegan. Surprisingly, it looked as if she was losing. Earlier Pansy had tried to engage her in a debate on what shampoo worked best, and usually Tracey was happy to go along with it. Pansy was nice, if some what on occasion snotty, but today her heart just wasn't in it.

Tracey reviewed all the homework she had to do today. Potions, Herbology as well as research some creature that she was sure Hagrid had made up for Care of Magical creatures. Then there was the Transfiguration project. Tracey had come full circle back to the issue she was both dreading and slightly looking forward to. Harry Potter was a mystery and she really wanted to figure him out. From the few glimpses she had seen over the past couple of weeks, he seemed to be a talkative person , when he wanted to be, with a rather dry sense of humour. But like most Slytherin's he had the air that he wasn't all he seemed to be. He was holding something back. Not to forget that he wasn't all that bad to look at either. Scratch that, she could look at him all day if she wanted - of course she wouldn't because that would be both creepy and stalkerish. He had the greenest pair of eyes she had ever seen, and rarely Tracey could sometimes see what he was thinking reflected in them. His hair was…. _'Woah scratch that!'_ What was she thinking? Tracey berated herself for those ideas, ones that seemed to becoming more and more common and happening on a more frequent basis.

'_Keep your eye on the ball Tracey - research partner. Nothing more. Nothing less'_. With that mantra playing through her head she pushed her half eaten toast away, no longer hungry.

Tracey quickly returned to the common room and collected the books and parchment that she would need for today. With everything safely packed into her bag, she started the rather long trek to the library, and the messy haired boy she hoped would be there.

* * *

As usual the library was dead. Tracey could count the amount of people in there on one hand, and two of the fore a mentioned people included herself and Madam Pince. Said person simply glared at Tracey as she passed her desk as if daring her to break any of the rules of the library. Tracey swore if Madam Pince had her way, they would be written on gold leafed parchment and plastered to every surface of the sacred room.

Settling herself on one of the tables next to a back window she pulled out the books needed to complete her homework seen as Ha- Potter wasn't here yet. Searching the index of The Monster Book of Monsters - the non deadly edition, the previous, more vicious one had been banned back in third year after some unfortunate Gryffindor - Longbottom was it? - had almost lost his right hand trying to open it, Tracey attempted to find any information on a Silcra Beast - what ever that was. With that book coming up with a blank Tracey turned her attention to Beasts 101 And Where To Find Them. According to this book the Silra Beast was a 6 foot long worm with legs that was a pale blue and also nocturnal. Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of some of the creatures in magical Britain Tracey proceeded to write a 12 inch essay on their habitat, appearance and behavioural patterns depending the season. After this Tracey finished up her Potions and Herbology and was now left with nothing left to do as she proceeded to wait. Glancing at her watch she decided to wait half an hour before she returned to the common room, Tracey took out her book and let herself become immersed in the world that had been spawned from someone else's imagination.

She had just gotten to the part where the vampire was about to die when the doors to the library crashed against the wall with an almighty bang, and the sound of Madam Pince screeching at the perpetrator and their muffled apology could be heard faintly. Tracey frowned at the disturbance thinking how no one respected the silence that the library provided and how it should be upheld unless, of course there was a fire that meant all these precious books were in danger of being destroyed - then everyone could be as loud as they wanted. _Blimey, I've been spending too much time in the company of Hermione_ she thought to herself. Glancing at her watch, she found that time was up - time really did fly when you're having fun she mused.

Just then Harry Potter strolled round the corner looking a little flustered - an unusual occurrence for the boy in question.

"Sorry I'm late, Quidditch practice ran over, and then I was half way here before I remembered that I needed my books so had to all the way back to the Common Room for them, and then there was the small debacle with Pince over there…" he trailed of with an embarrassed shrug and a half smile.

"That God awful bang was you?" Tracey questioned before she could stop herself. "Never mind that, are you okay? You look a bit out of sorts" she carried on taking in his messier than usual hair and crumpled t-shirt. That was also unusual as Potter seemed to take pride in his appearance almost as much as Malfoy did.

"I'm fine, any way where did we get up to yesterday?" Potter answered as he stepped over the bench at the table. Placing his books on the table with a dull thud, he lowered himself onto the seat and the pair of then proceeded to work on their project.

* * *

Over the next couple of hours they worked quietly together, occasionally conferring with each other over a certain point or an area that they couldn't quite find the answer for. During these exchanges Tracey observed that Potter seemed to settle more into the personality she knew - the snaky, closed off one. She found that she felt on surer footing with the change however she did like the person she had glimpsed the few times he had let his guard down. Tracey didn't even know what had gotten into him when he had first turned up at the library all those hours ago.

Tracey groaned as she stretched her arms above her head, trying to animate her arms again after having them in the same position for hours upon end. She then winced when her left arm clicked rather loudly and the sound then reverberated of the library walls. Potter glanced up at the noise, with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Tracey smiled tentatively, "Every single time - it's so annoying and Mother finds the trait really unlady like. I can't help it really". She shook her head at the fond memories of all the times her Mother and told her off at dinner, days out and the many evenings she had spent cooped up in stuffy ball rooms trying to look like she was having fun when she wanted nothing more than to go home to escape all the creepy people her parents felt obligated to invite to the events.

With these thoughts in her mind she took a leaf out of Hermione's book and jumped in right at the deep end with her next question.  
"How come you never attend any of the balls or charity events? I know you get an invite, I see your name on the list for each event. Your House and the House of Black are the only Ancient House's that don't attend"

Potter looked startled at the start of her question and then as she continued she saw the shutters coming down behind his eyes.

" I never attend because I don't like the idea of going to one of those _events_ where I would then have to jump through Merlin knows how many hoops to be accepted, and to be quiet frank I don't give a damn about what others think of me. And to answer your other comment the House of Black does attend in the form of Draco's mother and her sister Andromeda - as you should very well know. It is only the Head of the House, Sirius, that doesn't attend."

Tracey's upbringing started to kick in and she was quick to defend the lifestyle she had known all her life. "These _events_ as you so scathingly call them, are an excellent way to make the contacts that would be useful to you once you leave Hogwarts. They are the place to build the foundations to your career as well as your saving grace should you ever enter any difficulties." She recited

"I care little for Pureblood politics and would rather make my way in the world based on my own merit rather than on the back of someone else." His tone was clear that this was the end of the conversation, but Tracey wasn't finished with him yet.

"Are you quite certain you are a Slytherin?" she asked rather nastily "because you sure don't act like one sometimes"

Potter merely raised his eyebrow, his face a blank mask. " Look, as stimulating as this conversation maybe, I have other things to be doing than be ridiculed for my beliefs. I came here on the assumption that we would just be working on our project, but as this no longer seems to be the case I shall take my leave." With this said he collected the books and left with out a single backwards glance.

As Tracey watched his back she couldn't help feel that she would have been better keeping her mouth shut. She had thought that they had been making progress, but then she had to go and open her fat mouth and talk on issues she knew where best left untouched. She was now two steps further back than she wanted to be.


	9. Chapter 9

******So here is the next chapter for you all. Thank you again to those who reviewed/ followed /favourited this story**

******I don't own any of the people or places J.K Rowling so kindly created**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Harry lent his head back on the cold stone wall just outside the library. He tried to control his breathing as anger flowed through his veins. He was so angry! At himself and at his life and most of all her - who the hell did Tracey Davis think she was? What gave her the right to ask questions on matters that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. He silently fumed and stared moodily at the wall opposite. Anger swirled in his veins - who was she? Nosy, stuck up, inquisitive just to name a few.

Taking deep breaths Harry tried to bring his breathing and his emotions under control, anger wouldn't solve any of his problems. Pushing off the wall he wandered back down to the Slytherin Common Room musing as he went. A run would do him good - run out all his anger. Anger was the one emotion that training in the Room of Requirement didn't solve. If anything it just made the anger worse.

Changing into a loose pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt, Harry grabbed his trainers from the trunk at the end of his bed and pulled them on. Walking down to the Quidditch pitch he stopped up short when he found he wasn't the only one with the idea to go there on a Sunday afternoon. A lone figure was leaning on their broom above him, deep in thought. From the green robes the person was wearing, it was obviously someone from his house Quidditch team. As Harry himself was one of the last to leave before he went to meet Davies it narrowed down the possibilities of who the mystery flyer was.

However the person on their broom decided at this time to glance down beneath them, jumping slightly when they realised they were no longer alone. Harry then realised that it was Theo. Smiling slightly Harry wandered over to the stand and sat down deciding to wait for Theo to wait up before he started his run. Up above Theo flew down towards the ground and hopped off his broom, throwing it across his right shoulder as he walked. Going over to the broom closet Theo gave the aged door a quick tug and placed his broom inside before proceeding to amble over to Harry.

"Hey" he greeted as he plonked himself down. His light brown hair was slightly damp and his cheeks pink from the sun

"Hi" Harry replied sullenly. "What were you up too?"

"Not much, just practicing a few moves for the game, and then I just got thinking about .. You know - stuff" came Theo's answer as he ran his hand through his hair.

Silence followed. Out of his two closest friends, Theo was the one that would wait out the silence, waiting for Harry to open up in his own time whereas Draco was just blunt. He said what he thought and meant what he said. Theo knew of Harry's situation - partly. He knew that someone was after him and that his parents had been murdered. However he didn't know about the attack at the manor last summer. Neither he nor Draco did - it was in Harry's better interest to keep them in the dark about that particular tit bit. Theo's patience was rewarded after about half an hour.

Sighing Harry finally opened up. "It's Davies. She's getting too inquisitive for her own good. Asking questions that she won't want to know the answers to. She can't see the flaws in her precious life and that god awful lifestyle she seems to worship. " Realising his mistake - Theo was part of that society that Harry loathed so much he muttered a quick sorry and a "I didn't mean to insult you ".

Theo was quite for a moment ,shaking off Harry's apology he'd heard it all before , while he processed the new information. " I think the thing about Davies is that she always has to know the answers. And lets face it mate, you a pretty big hole of a mystery, and Davies loves mysteries. She's not so bad once you get to know her, she's got a good heart. At least let her get to know you"

"I can't. I can't get to know anyone while that bastards out there. I'm only stuck with you and Draco because you're so stubborn and wouldn't just let me stop talking to you." He sounded bitter even to his own ears

"Harry - you've _got_ to let people in, and I'm not just talking about Tracey here, I'm talking about people in general. None of us know when he'll be gone . It could be tomorrow or next week or even years away. You can't let him dictate your life, because one day you'll wake up and find that you'll have done nothing noteworthy and have no one there when you need them. By doing that you're letting him win." theo was pleading with him, begging Harry to wake up and realise what he was doing to himself. "You've got to start living".

With these words Theo stood up, brushed his robes and headed off to the Slytherin changing room to collect his belongings. Harry stayed seated with his arms braced against his knees. Theo's words ringing n his years. He was right - he was letting him dictate his life - and his was still angry as hell with Davies. After his talk Harry now knew that Tracey Davies wouldn't give up until she got her answers.

Following Theo's lead, Harry stood and proceeded to have a much needed run. Round and round the track he went until his lungs burned and his legs ached, screaming for a rest all the while Theo's words bouncing around in his head.

_You've got to start living … You've got to start living … You've got to start living_

* * *

It was nearing curfew when Harry finished up. His mind was blank as he walked back to the dungeons, zoning out the buzz in the Common Room as he moved through it. Heading to his room he huffed out a breath, his lungs still struggling slightly to draw enough air in. entering the room he was meet with the sight of Draco and Theo sitting facing each other on their respective beads deep in conversation. A conversation that quickly cut off when they caught sight of him. Both looked slightly hesitant before Theo smiled slightly and asked "All right now mate?"

Harry smirked " I was better and then I had the misfortune of seeing your ugly mugs, when all I wanted was a shower."

Theo barked out a laugh and Draco scowled, shoving Harry in the arm as he passed them on the way to his bed. Pulling out a hoodie and a pair of jeans Harry entered the bathroom. Shutting the door and turning the shower up to hot, Harry stripped off and stretched his shoulders above his head, wincing at the click before stepping into the hot spray that immediately proceeded to relax his muscles. Quickly washing and shutting off the towel he dried himself with the towel and left his hair to air dry and changed into his clothes. Bending down he collected his other clothes, stepped out the bathroom and tossed the clothes into the laundry basket ready for the House Elves to collect.

"I think I'm going to head down to the common room for a bit - you wanna come?" he questioned his two companions. Shrugging and murmering their agreement they all headed down to the common room.

* * *

She felt awful. Absolutely awful. Ever since Potter had stormed out the library earlier that day. She would have chewed all her nails off it wasn't so unlady like, she felt that guilty. She knew she had been out of line saying those things. She knew Potter was a private person yet she couldn't stop herself from opening her bit fat mouth and ruining any possible friendship they could have had. _Or more_ her mind whispered

Trying to focus her attention of her potions essay at the tables in the Slytherin common room she found herself too distracted. The scene from the library echoing round and round her head. Pushing stray strands of hair off her face she bit the end of her quill determined to finish this essay tonight if it was the last thing she did. She was starting to make some progress with that promise when loud laughter threw off her concentration. Glancing over at the armchairs just off to the side of the fire place, Tracey saw that Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott were engaged in a game of chess and from the smirk gracing Draco' s face, she assumed that he was the one currently winning. She realised with a start that Potter was also there. Sitting off to the side of the game an opening book resting in his lap while he observed the game with a smile. He had a nice smile Tracey decided, he should do it more often. Blushing at her thoughts Tracey pushed her essay away from her and stood. Taking a calming breath, she marched over to the trio before her nerves deserted her.

She froze up when she reached the armchairs. They all glanced up. "Ermm…" she squeaked stupidly as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Glancing down at it, she cleared her throat and finally managed to stutter out "Potter, could I have a word? ", all the while they stared at her. Potter glanced at his friends before nodding curtly at her and marking the page of his book closed it with a quite snap. Once he was standing Tracey led him over to the table she was previously occupying. Rounding on him she got straight to the point

"Listen Potter, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have said it and it was so wrong of me and I'm really sorry - please forgive me" Tracey rushed out. Potter looked at her for a moment before running his hand nervously through his hair, with a look of contemplation on his face

"No you shouldn't have said those things" her heart dropped "but - I think we both got off on the wrong foot. I want to be friends with you. Why don't we start again?" Holding out his hand he introduced himself - "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you"

Staring at his hand for a moment she smiled hesitantly and grasped his hand shaking it slightly. His hand was really warm. " Tracey" she replied shyly "Tracey Davies, nice to meet you too."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, and if any of you are interested I have a new story called The Lonely Souls if any of you want to read it**


End file.
